Various types of decorative fixtures are currently used in the swimming pool, spa and fountain industry. These fixtures are made in a large variety of forms, shapes and sizes. For example, some common fixtures are decorative rosettes, wall sconces, spill bowls, whimsical characters and the like. In many applications these fixtures interact with water, and others are located in close proximity to the water. Some of these fixtures contain lighting elements. Lighting decorative fixtures are typically wired with low voltage current to avoid electrical shock when wet. Typically, wired pool lighting is installed within the pool walls using sealed assemblies and low voltage lamps. This makes the changing of assemblies unfriendly and very delicate since it is done underwater and seals have to be maintained. These problems become more evident with salt water pools since the salt water is corrosive and is an electrical conductor.
Alternative lighting systems incorporate LEDS outside the pool with a central control unit to create light effects. These systems are fine while there is no traffic around the pool since they could become a trip hazard. Most recently there has been marketed assemblies which include a sealed tube that is inserted from the top of the pool deck and shines over a clear window on the pool wall. This makes the lamp replacement a lot easier, but it has to be built on new construction projects. Other systems include floating LEDs which are battery charged. Unmistakably, the common battery powered floating LEDs do not have enough power since they are designed to have a very low drain so the typical battery can last longer, and they may not be the special kind of LEDs with the wavelength in the low spectrum for better propagation in the water.
It is also common to find pools with no underwater lights; unfortunately the post-construction installation of these wired lighting systems is nearly impossible and inpractical. In some cases the typical landscape lighting fixtures are used around the surrounding areas without traffic, such as waterfalls or landscaping islands. Unfortunately, these typical landscaping lamps cannot be used on open perimeter pools since they will be an obstacle and nuisance to pool users.
On above ground pools, wired underwater lighting is available as an aftermarket fixture. The installer would have to cut the pool wall and the liner to install the fixture. This process is out of reach for the non-DIY pool owner due to the tools needed and skills involved. Therefore, it is obvious then that there is a need for an affordable pool lighting system that could be incorporated on any pool, spa or fountain, which is safe, very simple to setup, long lasting, doesn't require power hook-up nor battery replacement and that can provide a pleasant lighting effect inside these bodies of water.